1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to quilting devices and, more particularly, to novel apparatus and methods for quilting using sewing machines having an arbitrary throat depths, wherein the sewing machine is supportably positioned on a movable frame having a quilt engageably positioned in relation thereto.
2. The Background Art
Throughout American history, quilting has been a popular pastime. The craft today has experienced a resurgence in popularity and enjoys immense participation by hobbyists in quilting shows, magazines, newsletters, clubs, societies, and the like. Although traditional quilt making may be at the root of this resurgence, the development of modern textiles, machinery, and labor-saving sewing devices may be contributing to this resurgence, as many activities compete for the time of the average hobbyist or craftsperson.
Quilting typically involves stitching together multiple layers of fabric to form, in a manner of speaking, a new fabric. In some instances, quilting may include sewing together a myriad of smaller pieces of fabric to form a single composition fabric or material. A quilt typically includes an upper and lower layer of fabric having a layer of batting introduced therebetween for thickness, padding and/or warmth. As appreciated, quilts may be created in various shapes and sizes, such as for example, from small and ornamental, to those that cover large beds, or those that are mounted to decorate walls.
Designs or patterns are usually sewn or stitched into a quilt by hand or with a sewing machine, thereby adding an artistic element to the craft of quilt making. Some designs or patterns may be very elaborate, thus requiring a high degree of skill and dexterity on the part of the craftsperson or hobbyist. In some cases, sewing machines may be equipped with preprogrammed stitching patterns to assist in performing these tasks more accurately and with a greater degree of intricateness than quilting by hand. More importantly, extravagant quilting generally incorporates elaborate designs that may require many hours of work even by the most skilled craftsperson.
Due to the extensive time commitment realized by atypical quilter using hand-sewing methods to produce a quilt for a bed or for a decorative wall hanging, those skilled in the art developed industrial quilting assemblies for use in producing quilts in high quantities. These types of industrial quilting assemblies typically include heavy duty, bulky sewing machines disposed in a stationary position wherein the subject quilt, mounted on a quilting frame, is moved relative to the head of the sewing machine. A significant disadvantage with these types of prior art industrial quilting assemblies is the elaborate work area required to move and position the quilting frame supporting the layers of quilting material relative to the stationary head of the sewing machine. In particular, a very wide and long work space is generally required since the movement of the quilting frame relative to the head of the sewing machine may encompass twice the width and length of the support frame itself.
Household sewing machines have resulted in both tremendous time-savings and quality improvements over traditional hand-sewing methods. Nevertheless, manipulating large quilts with respect to stationary sewing machines is typically a cumbersome and laborious process. xe2x80x9cLong armxe2x80x9d quilting machines were developed by those skilled in the art, in part, to address the problems associated with manipulating large quilts when stitching the multiple layers of the quilt together. In particular, instead of moving a quilting frame supporting a quilt with respect to a sewing machine, the quilting frame may be maintained stationary and the sewing machine may then be moved with respect to the width of the quilt. In order to accomplish this task successfully, a support frame is generally needed to maintain the quilt in a substantially planar configuration, and a carriage system may be needed to move the sewing machine with respect to the length and width of the quilt.
Unfortunately, xe2x80x9clong armxe2x80x9d sewing machines of the prior art are usually complex in configuration, bulky, heavy, inflexible, and usually unaffordable to the typical consuming hobbyist or quilting craftsperson. As appreciated by those skilled in the art, commercial xe2x80x9clong armxe2x80x9d sewing machines may cost upwards of several thousand dollars, making them generally out of reach and impractical to many quilting hobbyists. Moreover, specially designed xe2x80x9clong armxe2x80x9d sewing machines and fixed frame assemblies are typically required to provide means for quilting using prior art quilting assemblies, thereby making a hobbyist""s household sewing machine practically unusable in the task. In addition, many of the prior art quilting assemblies cannot perform desired stitching or sewing since the maneuverability of the head of the sewing machine is affected by its own mechanical and structural restrictions.
Conventional household sewing machines, which are generally intended to remain stationary when being used for sewing, typically include many of the stitching functions necessary for quilting, but may simply lack the wherewithal to be accurately movable with respect to the dimensional length and width of a quilt so as to accomplish the appropriate stitching and/or creative stitching designs desired by the user. In addition, quilting assemblies of the prior art require special tables or frames to support a sewing machine in relation thereto and to provide the appropriate tracking mechanisms necessary to manipulate the sewing machine in relation to the layers of material forming the quilt, thereby increasing the expense and bulkiness of these prior art systems and making ordinary tables unworkable in connection therewith.
In addition to the foregoing, work space is typically an issue to the average hobbyist or quilting craftsperson. Particularly, bulky xe2x80x9clong armxe2x80x9d sewing machines usually require large work areas and may be unsightly and awkward if located in areas of an individual""s home, such as a family room, den, dining room, bedroom, or living room. Moreover, finding sufficient space to store conventional prior art xe2x80x9clong armxe2x80x9d sewing machines and quilting assemblies between uses typically poses a significant storage problem to the average hobbyist or craftsperson.
As appreciated, since quilts may take on a wide variety of dimensional sizes and shapes depending upon the use for which the quilt is being made, the fixed-size quilting assemblies of the prior art typically prove to be too large, bulky, and generally awkward for use with smaller quilts, while not being sufficiently expandable nor adjustable in order to accommodate a larger or, in the alternative, a smaller quilting project. Accordingly, the fixed-size quilting assemblies of the prior art are typically structurally fitted to support a particular sized quilt by means of a fixed length quilting support frame.
Space limitations that are imposed by a family room, den, dining room, bedroom or living room may further require a quilting assembly to be sufficiently adjustable to accommodate the dimensions of the available work space. Thus, fixed-size quilting assemblies of the prior art that are mounted to a support frame or structure (e.g., working surface or table having a fixed length and width) may be too cumbersome for the available workspace and thereby restrict the working area required for quilting.
The working components of prior art quilting assemblies have also been found be heavy, bulky in size, and generally awkward for the average hobbyist or craftsperson to handle or move. Therefore, a quilting apparatus having a functional and structural design that is adjustable in terms of size and configuration, collapsible for storage, sufficiently lightweight for easy portability, and which provides ease of handling are important features and characteristics to users of such quilting systems. Such a quilting apparatus and methods for using the same of which the above-referenced disadvantages of the prior art quilting assemblies are substantially eliminated is disclosed herein.
In view of the foregoing, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a quilting apparatus having many of the advantages of xe2x80x9clong armxe2x80x9d quilting assemblies, while providing a greater degree of simplicity, affordability, and flexibility to a user.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a quilting apparatus that makes use of a sewing machine of arbitrary throat depth being positionable on a carriage assembly and which is capable of providing the sewing or stitching mechanism for the quilt.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a quilting apparatus having a quilting frame that is mountable to a wide variety of ordinary table tops having different dimensions, wherein the quilting frame is adjustable in its overall dimensional width and length with respect to the table top.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a quilting apparatus that is sufficiently lightweight for portability and collapsible for easy storage.
Consistent with the foregoing objects, and in accordance with the present invention as embodied and broadly described herein, a method and apparatus are disclosed in one presently preferred embodiment of the present invention as including a quilting frame and a sewing machine carriage assembly. The quilting frame may include two opposing end plates and one or more elongated support members disposed between the two opposing end plates. A locking assembly selectively engages at least one of the ends of the support member in such a manner so as to retain the fabric or material comprising the quilt sufficiently tensioned between each of the support members.
In one presently preferred embodiment of the present invention, the elongated support members may be configured having an extendable length or, in the alternative, a fixed length. Preferably, the support members of the quilting frame comprise one or more poles or spools. At least two, and preferably three or more support members supportably engage a portion of the length of the opposing end plates of the quilting frame at a spaced-apart relationship therebetween. The elongated support members are preferably adjustable in length in relation to the disposition of the opposing end plates to accommodate fabrics of various dimensions.
A carriage assembly may be used to maneuver a sewing machine with respect to the length and width of the quilt supportably mounted between the support members of the quilting frame. In one presently preferred embodiment, the carriage assembly may include upper and lower carriage components that are capable of manual and/or automated manipulation to facilitate the maneuverability of the sewing machine in both lateral and longitudinal directions respective to the quilting material. Tracks may be used to retain the upper and lower carriage components properly aligned in relation to each other. In addition, a length of track may be used to keep the carriage assembly properly aligned on a table top or other working surface.
A quilting apparatus made in accordance with one presently preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a quilting frame configured to selectively take up and pay out or deliver one or more pieces of fabric comprising a quilt, while maintaining the fabric in a substantially planar orientation defined by lateral and longitudinal dimensions. Consistent with the novel adjustable working components of the quilting apparatus of the present invention, the quilting frame may be mountable to any suitable working surface having an arbitrary length and providing a substantially smooth upper surface. In fact, the working surface may include a table top or any other surface of arbitrary length. The longitudinal dimension of the quilting frame may therefore be adjustable to the length of the working surface or table top, as desired.
More particularly, in one presently preferred embodiment of the present invention, the carriage assembly is configured to transport a sewing machine of arbitrary throat depth along the width of one or more pieces of fabric comprising a quilt, wherein the quilt has a length which supportably engages elongated support members of a quilting frame mounted in relation to a suitable working surface (e.g., table top). The sewing machine, as contemplated herein, may include a wide variety of conventional sewing machines currently available in the marketplace. Functionally, the carriage assembly provides means for moving the sewing machine with respect to the quilting fabric, along both the lateral and longitudinal dimensions thereof, for the purpose of applying stitching to at least a portion of the quilt.
In certain presently preferred embodiments, the carriage assembly includes an upper carriage component and a corresponding lower carriage component. The lower carriage component may be responsible for selectively transporting the sewing machine along the longitudinal dimension of the quilting frame. With respect thereto, the upper carriage component may preferably move along an upper surface of the lower carriage component and be configured to selectively transport the sewing machine along the lateral dimension of the quilting frame. As will be appreciated, in one presently preferred alternate embodiment of the present invention, the carriage assembly does not include upper and lower carriage components, but rather is formed as a single, unitary member, translatable with respect to both the later and longitudinal dimensions of the fabric comprising the quilt supportably engaging the elongated support members of the quilting frame.
A track may be mounted on the working surface or table top in order to restrict the movement of the lower carriage component in a predefined direction along the longitudinal dimension of the quilting frame. In one presently preferred embodiment of the present invention, the track may be provided in segments, thereby allowing a user to adjust the length of the track according to the corresponding width of the fabric comprising the quilt. In addition, a second track may be formed on the upper surface of the lower carriage component to guide the upper carriage component in a predefined directional relation thereto. For example, the second track may be formed in such a manner so as to restrict the movement of the upper carriage to the direction defined by the lateral dimension of the quilting frame and may further comprise end stops or abutments to prevent the upper carriage component from becoming unexpectedly disengaged from its relation to the lower carriage component.
The first track may include a recess formed along at least a portion of the length of its upper surface. The recess being configured with a dimensional periphery sufficient to engageably retain a portion of a wheel or caster of the lower carriage assembly therein. Alternatively, a rib may be formed along at least a portion of the length of the upper surface of the first track. The rib being configured with a dimensional periphery sufficient to engageably retain a corresponding portion of a wheel or caster of the lower carriage assembly in relation thereto.
Preferably, wheels or casters may be incorporated into the structural design of the upper and lower carriage components to allow the carriage assembly to be translated in two dimensions. As discussed hereinabove, guides may be formed along the length of the track to retain the wheels or casters within a desired area or line of engagement, thus preventing the carriage assembly from becoming disengaged from its mountable relationship with the working surface or table top.
Similarly, the lower carriage assembly may include a recess formed along at least a portion of the length of its upper surface. The recess being configured with a dimensional periphery sufficient to engageably retain a portion of a wheel or caster of the upper carriage assembly therein. Alternatively, a rib may be formed along at least a portion of the length of the upper surface of the lower carriage assembly. The rib being configured with a dimensional periphery sufficient to engageably retain a corresponding portion of a wheel or caster of the upper carriage assembly in relation to the lower carriage assembly.
An apparatus and method in accordance with the present invention may also include at least two opposing end plates extending along the lateral dimension of the quilting frame. The two opposing end plates are preferably configured to engage the opposing ends of the support members, respectively, thus providing rotation points for the support members when taking up or paying out the supported fabric or material comprising the quilt. The positioning of the opposing end plates of the quilting frame further provides means for maintaining a constant spaced-apart relationship between each of the elongated support members.
The opposing end plates of the quilting frame may be supported by a height adjustment assembly. In one presently preferred embodiment of the present invention, the height adjustment assembly comprises at least one leg supporting each of the opposing end plates. The support legs may be formed having a length sufficient to facilitate an adjustment in the height of the quilting frame with respect the working surface (e.g., table top). Preferably, each support leg may be formed having a general L-shaped configuration. Each of the support legs may be structurally disposed in relation to at least a portion of the length of a respective end plate and may be secured to the working surface by means of a securing assembly. In certain embodiments, the securing assembly may include a clamp or bolt having arms that engage the support leg of the quilting frame and the working surface (e.g., table top).
Preferably, the support legs may be adjustably attached to the respective end plates of the quilting frame, thus permitting the quilting frame to be height adjusted with respect thereto. In certain preferred embodiments, each of the support legs may comprise a slotted opening formed along a portion of its length, thus allowing the corresponding end plate of the quilting frame to selectively slide along the length of the slotted opening. A friction knob or other suitable adjustment mechanism may be tightened manually in an effort to adjustably secure the opposing end plates of the quilting frame into position, with respect to the legs. Conversely, the adjustment mechanism may be loosened with respect to the engagement between the support leg and the end plate to facilitate sliding movement in relation to the slotted opening, thus providing means for height adjustment of the quilting frame in relation to the working surface or table top.
In one presently preferred embodiment of the present invention, the support members engage selective locking mechanisms to facilitate the support members being selectively locked into or released from their engagement with the two opposing end plates. In this regard, the support members and the opposing end plates may be easily assembled and/or disassembled, thus facilitating ease of storage, compactibility and portability.
The support members selectively engage the locking mechanism at one or both ends thereof. In one presently preferred embodiment of the present invention, the locking mechanism comprises a ratchet. The ratchet preferably comprises a gear configured to interlock with a locking member (e.g., pawl) disposed in a corresponding location along the length of one or both of the opposing end plates, thereby allowing the support members to rotate in relation to the opposing end plates in only a single direction. In this manner, tension may be selectively applied and maintained along the length of the quilt engaging the support members to discourage sagging or slack. As appreciated, the locking members may be selectively disengaged from its locking engagement with the respective gear of the support members to allow the support members to turn freely in either direction, thereby allowing a user to add or remove fabric along the length of the support members.